


拉丁 ABO 胡聊夹心三明治

by LeviSaya



Category: Latin Lovers
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 11:53:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17223572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeviSaya/pseuds/LeviSaya





	拉丁 ABO 胡聊夹心三明治

Damien的发情热来得有些突然。   
Nuno不在家，而Julio在隔壁屋折腾他下一次演出的准备工作。卧室里哐当一声，吓得Julio猛地抬起头顿住侧耳去听隔壁房间的声音。沉默反而更容易使人担心，Julio放下手里的东西跑过去敲了敲卧室的门。   
“Damien？Damien are you okay？”   
然而并没有人回应他。   
Julio轻手轻脚地推开房门，从门缝里往里张望着。突然一只手伸出来一下子揪住了他的衣领就把他拖进了屋，门板被狠狠拍上发出巨大的震颤。   
Julio没法嗅到这空气中的信息素浓度到底到了什么样的程度——毕竟他只是一个Beta而已。但是这会儿看着这个发疯发得恨不得要上天了的Damien，他就算再迟钝也得反应过来是发情热在作祟了。   
Julio近乎算是在Damien手下挣扎着一边跟他打架一边从他身上摸出他的手机，在Damien稀里糊涂地撕扯他的衣服的同时伸长了胳膊努力给Nuno发去了短信。   
而消息到了Nuno的手机上，弹出来的就只有“Damien”和“发情”两个词还能勉强的分辨出来，其他都只是一堆不明所以的乱码。   
啊，饶了他吧，他一个Beta要对付发情周期头一天的年轻气盛的Alpha？拜托，就算他自己心里没点逼数，他的小屁股还是得有点儿的。   
虽然手机还是在胡乱的揪扯中被Damien拍开，但起码也是发出去了。Julio在心里嚎叫着“Nuno你个兔崽子赶紧回来”，他几乎已经是一边和Damien打架，一边还要挣扎着往床头爬去摸润滑剂。他刚抓住润滑剂的瓶子就被Damien扯着裤腰带一把拽了回来，顺手就把他的裤子扒了丢到床下去了。   
为了救自己的小屁股一命，Julio只能一脚蹬在Damien的腹部，让这个硬得翘得老高的阴茎暂时离自己的屁股远一点，然后赶紧挤了一把的润滑糊在屁股缝里挖进去，给自己瞎做扩张。   
Damien早就被发情热被烧糊了脑子，懵懵地愣了一会儿，抓着Julio的脚踝拉开蹭着他糊了一屁股的润滑剂就想往里操。   
这润滑糊得有点太多了——这不能怪Julio，他才是最无辜的受害者。Damien在他臀缝里挤了好几下硬是没找对地方，啧声蹙眉十分不耐烦地掐着Julio大腿根扳开了腰上一使力硬生生地给操进去半根。   
这把Julio疼得一下子只吐得出气音来了，声音弱弱地急促吐息，还不忘用西语狂骂人。“操你的小混蛋……”他的身子半斜过去，攥紧了床单跟筛子似的打颤。   
Beta的穴道生来没有什么实质性的用处，他们平时也不会玩到他屁股上来，自然是紧又生涩得不行，这会儿扩张都没怎么做直接就着润滑就被捅进了半根粗长吓人的阴茎，Julio一下子脑子都被操出去了。   
而身上的这个小混蛋才不管他，被发情热冲昏了脑袋的人就是有理由瞎几把乱搞。Damien丝毫没有意识到错误，还在那就着润滑一点一点往里送，他甚至连抽送的动作都没有，只是纯粹地把自己梆硬的阴茎挤到这个滚烫紧致的地方里去。   
Julio咬着牙哆哆嗦嗦地摁着自己的小腹，徒劳地想要阻止肚子里这条梆硬的肉棒继续往里插，这让他觉得觉得都要被捅到胃里去了。   
而等Damien真的给他捅到了底，再没法往里了，Damien的阴茎根部还有一小段露在外面，没法被Julio的肛口吃进去。   
Julio瘫软着如同被折腾掉了半条命似的，脑子里开始晕乎乎的乱想。他这会儿是真的佩服Nuno能把Damien这根外星尺寸的阴茎整根吃下去，还能很享受在上面扭上好几天了。   
等Nuno一路飞奔回家，从拉开家门的一刻起就开始飞快地扒掉衣服，一边解开裤腰带一边踹开房门的时候，Julio已经被Damien反摁在床上提着屁股操成一滩水，就连哼吟都弱得隐匿在了肉体撞击的声音里。   
与身为Beta的Julio处境不同的是，Nuno无法抗拒这一屋子浓郁得几乎让他腿软得要直接跪下去的Alpha信息素。   
这太糟糕了。Nuno被自己脱到一半的裤子绊了几个踉跄后终于把它蹬掉爬上了床，企图把Julio从Damien的阴茎上救下来。   
这根东西他一个Omega都受不住，鬼晓得这么放任他们胡搞下去Damien会不会把Julio操死在这张床上。   
但Damien现在脑子被烧得晕晕乎乎，哪是随便哄哄就愿意撒手的。Nuno贴上去亲吻他，放了自己的信息素出来与他中和一下气味。   
Damien闻到了Nuno的味道，反而信息素放得更凶了。Nuno被这么一冲，泡在Alpha高浓度的信息素里，一下子就被撩得发情期提前了。   
Nuno的理智一点点被剥落，晕晕乎乎的粘着Damien，而Damien只一心操着Julio不撒手，Nuno根本挤不进去，于是回头就往Julio怀里钻。   
Julio已经被Damien操得要死了，怀里突然滚进来一个Nuno粘着他要亲要抱，他就迷迷糊糊的任由着怀里的家伙可劲儿折腾，习惯性亲亲抱抱地安抚他。   
等到Nuno抓着他硬在跨间被Damien操得乱晃的阴茎往屁股里塞进了一个头的时候Julio才稍微清醒了一点点，他推着Nuno的肩膀努力撑起了一点身子，嘴里沙哑着几乎在哭求着说non了，就被Damien从后面一把摁着腰压下去，一下子整根操进了Nuno穴道里，自己屁股里也吃了个满。   
到最后，Julio已经被他的两个混蛋男友们前后干得哭都哭不出声了，几股全被Nuno夹着射在了里面，软下去才没多久就又被Damien硬生生的操硬，就着刚才射进去的精液继续操下一轮。   
Damien估计是快到了，速度越发快起来，每一下都狠狠的钉进Julio的屁股里。他俯下身在Julio的脖颈后面胡乱地嗅着，想找腺体去咬。   
但是Beta腺体退化得几乎都消失了，鬼才找得到。照理来说，Beta的生殖腔应该也退化得差不多了，但是并不是所有的Beta都会完全退化掉这个器官，也许生殖腔口会萎缩，但是这个与生俱来的器官并不会完全消失。   
Damien就这么硬掐着Julio的胯，狠狠地把他的屁股往自己的阴茎上撞，一点点操软了那块肉，硬是把生殖腔口给操松开了。   
那段到了底也进不去的、露在外面的一段根部就这么捅了进去，Beta近乎退化的腔口就紧紧的嘬着蘑菇头下方的一圈，紧紧的把龟头吃在生殖腔里。   
Julio已经被操得失去了吞咽的能力，微张着嘴吐出一点点舌尖，津液从嘴角都流到了脖子上，疼痛和炸满了脑子的爽给予他致命的冲击，这让他一瞬间甚至想去死。   
Nuno还缠着他的腰把他当人肉按摩棒操自己，而他已经射空了囊袋几乎什么都吐不出来了。   
Damien掐着Julio把他钉在自己的阴茎上，叼着他颈子的一块肉咬着开始在Julio的生殖腔里成结。   
——那块肉里什么都没有，存在着的大概是Beta不可能拥有的腺体。   
Julio的生殖腔没完全退化已经算是幸运，自然也是小得可怜。被塞满了结还射进了一肚子的精液，涨得肚皮微微隆起，里头都在发痛。   
Julio用尽最后一点力气把Nuno勾在他腰上的腿拽下，将塞在Nuno屁股里半硬的阴茎拔出来，就瘫在了Nuno身上，可怜巴巴的一根指头都动不了了。   
Damien爽完了一波这才回了点神，一看被钉在自己阴茎上的人是Julio，整个都懵得僵住了，赶紧把虚脱的Julio翻过来看看是不是还活着。   
这么一翻，他操进生殖腔的成了结的阴茎也跟着拧着Julio的腔口转了半圈过来，疼得Julio又是几滴眼泪往下砸。Damien赶紧把Julio拉起来抱怀里，让他跨坐在自己身上。   
毕竟成结之后要消下去少说也要个十几分钟，这一时半会两个人也分不开来。   
Nuno这会儿被晾在了旁边冷落掉了，有点小生气地爬过来就往两个人身上黏。Julio现在虚脱得动弹不得，完全没力气搭理他，Damien就把他抓过来撩起他的头发咬了Nuno的腺体给了他一个临时标记了他才稍微安分了点。 

 

但Nuno和Damien在房间里滚了整整三天，而Julio捂着屁股在旁边嗑了三天的避孕药并拒绝和这两个大屁眼子讲话，那就是后来的事了。 

 

END


End file.
